Many integrated circuits (ICs) include a multitude of internal circuits to perform a variety of different functionality. To enable certain circuits to properly operate, components of the circuits such as transistors and other electrical elements may require a bias current and/or voltage. Often, an IC includes an internal bias generator to generate such bias signals. However, these circuits can consume an undesired amount of power to provide the bias signals at appropriate levels. In addition, these circuits can be difficult to control, particularly as the operating requirements of the underlying IC vary.